Late nights
by ResistAuthority
Summary: What if Grayson got tired of hearing Jane talk of Owen? What happens if he just can't keep his love to himself? Written as a thank you present for popularcypher. Rated M. Grayson/Jane pairing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snapped.

Summary: What happens when Grayson just can't contain his love for Jane anymore?

Rated: M, No kiddies here.

AN: Episodes kinda backwards the conversation is mostly from Rigged (Season 4, episode 6) But when they went to Stanford (Season 4, Episode 8) came after Rigged so I mixed the episodes around. Wrote this as a thank you present for popularcypher!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Diva nor the characters. I only own my imagination and the AU concepts. I do not profit from my writings and this is only a work of fiction.

Grayson POV:

Working a case with Jane was like sweet sweet torture. The object of my desire sitting so close yet so out of my reach.

She was sitting so close to me that I could smell her Violet & Pomegranate shampoo. Did that make me pathetic? When we went on our road trip to Stanford she had to go buy beauty products and of course I went with, I memorized almost everything she picked up and when we returned home I made sure I bought all the products she used and stocked them in my bathroom. I truly had reached a new low.

She pointed something out on the paper we were currently looking at, we were trying to find a way to win our case. She leaned over me, Highlighting a portion of the document with her pen. Her right breast brushed against my shoulder and I could feel her silk like hair tickling my neck. I had to bite my tongue to contain the moan that almost slipped from me. It was such a relief when she sat back in her chair, I allowed myself to breathe again and relaxed just a little.

"So the structural plans for the inner-passage and the Starboard landing are..identical?"

That's when I noticed her checking her phone. At first it didn't really bother me until I noticed how often she did it. I snapped when I noticed she had done it at least 10 times in the past 3 minutes.

"Yeah, Economy's have scaled. Makes sense to use the same design save on the cost that way you can just...and that's about the tenth time you've checked your phone." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

She looked taken back at my outburst... "Sorry, Sorry. It's just I haven't heard from Owen." She began using hand motions to explain the story to me, "His college roommate got into an accident...Oh my god there's no cell service in the hospital. Right?"

I had stopped listening once she mentioned Owen, I nodded at her words but kept flipping through the papers in front of me. Hearing her talk about Owen made me want to jump off a building. She was supposed to be mine and now here she was worrying about some asshole who ditched her and wouldn't return her calls. He didn't deserve her.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Or maybe his battery died and he forgot his charger"

I shrugged and continued flipping through the papers, acting dis-interested. "Maybe"

"You don't like Owen very much, Do you?" I could feel her eyes burning a giant hole through the top of my head. She had no idea how much I hated Owen. I couldn't tell her that though or I'd have to explain. I didn't think I could do that right now without yelling and this was not the place. I could picture it, me and Jane having a shouting match while the whole office watched.

"I mean you've barely said two words to me since I got engaged."

She gazed at the ring on her finger and smiled a bit...God, how I wanted that to be my ring on her finger. Trying to shrug it off I looked at her,

"I congratulated you the other night..."

She slammed her hands on the table and I could see she was clearly beginning to get upset with me, "Yeah, that was it! I mean we've worked together almost non-stop for two days..."

I smirked at her and sighed, "You really wanna talk caterers and bridesmaid's dresses with me?"

Her eyebrows rose in anger and she stood up suddenly, "You know what, Grayson...Never-mind, It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I think I'm just worried about Owen."

That was the final straw for me, Standing up I looked at her and shook my head. "I bet you are, Jane. I bet you are. It's so like you to worry about people who don't deserve the time of day from you."

With that I picked up a file and walked out of the conference room, Leaving a very stunned Jane Bingham behind.

It was another late night for me, After the argument with Jane I had stormed into my office, Closed the blinds, shrugged off my suit jacket, and put my head on my desk. I wanted to cry but I settled for moping around instead. For the rest of the day that's really all I did, I made a few calls, Got lunch, and looked through our case file but most of my time was spent with my head on my desk thinking about one Jane Bingham.

I wanted to walk into Jane's office and apologize because even though I didn't want to admit it to myself I missed her, I loved her, and I needed her.

Even though we hadn't talked in a few hours I still missed her warm smile and the interesting conversation, I missed her sent surrounding me when I stood next to her, and I missed those beautiful brown eyes gazing up at me through thick lashes. Now I couldn't get her confused and hurt face out of my mind.

I sat at my desk for about a half hour before I decided to order dinner, I called up the pizza place and mumbled into the phone. About twenty minutes later I had a pizza box sitting in front of me, Cracking it open I stared at the food. Jane's preferred type of pizza. I hadn't realized I had ordered more for Jane than I had for me. I shook my head and sighed. Can't even order a damn pizza.

There was a light knock at my door and I sighed, Closing the pizza box I looked up. Jane was standing half inside my office. She smiled, "I'm sorry if you are?"

I smiled and nodded, But inside I was thanking God. Our fight was over and I could go back to admiring her from a distance.

"Want some pizza?" She shrugged and sat down at a chair in-front of my desk, I got up and walked over to the kitchen like space that Harrison and Parker had decided to build last September. I grabbed some Paper plates, Napkins, and two plastic cups. Walking back into my office I sat down and handed her a plate with a slice of pizza on it, A napkin, and her drink. She thanked me and took a bite, Moaning as the food slid down her throat.

I shifted slightly. God that moan was delicious. I'd love to make her moan like that for me. Hearing her scream my name in pleasure...Okay I had to stop this line of thinking. Jane looked up and blushed. I smiled at her and took a bite of my own pizza.

"How was the rest of your day? Any word from Owen?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Grayson, I've been thinking about Owen a lot...But I've also been thinking about you. I need to tell you something, You see...How can I put this? Uh, Well Owen was my re-bound guy."

I shook my head. I was confused what exactly was she trying to say? I don't think I could handle it if she confessed her love for another man. " Jane, I'm sorry but I don't follow?"

She nodded and set her pizza down, "Grayson, What I'm trying to say is that Owen was my rebound for you. I liked Owen because he made me smile and laugh, He helped me take my mind off of you. Grayson, I love you. I realized in the conference room I was more upset about our fight than I was about Owen. I think Owen was a way for me to dodge my feelings for you..." She looked down and clasped her hands together.

I was at a loss for words. I felt my heart swell out of love for this woman. I set my pizza down and walked around the desk, Moving closer to her until I stood directly in front of her. Kneeling down I took her hand in mine and slipped Owens ring off.

"Jane Bingham, I love you more than my own life. You mean everything to me, I know it may be a bit fast but I don't want to go through life any longer without you by my side. You're the one for me Jane, You've always been. Watching you with Owen was hell for me and I refuse to let you slip by again. I promise to support you and love you to the best of my ability, so Jane Will you be my wife?"

I could see the tears forming in her eyes, She nodded and threw herself on to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck. Looking into her eyes I leaned forward and pressed my thin lips to her plump ones. Kissing her gently, I bit her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. Allowing me to explore her mouth with my tongue. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her up against the nearest wall, Grabbing her hands and lacing our fingers together before putting her hands above her head. I could feel her moan into my mouth as she thrust her body towards mine trying to get more contact. I wanted to rip her clothes off and make love to her but the rational part of my brain told me to wait. We were still at the office and the last thing we needed was for Parker to walk in on us. I broke the kiss and stepped back from the panting woman, I took one of her hands in mine, grabbed her purse and jacket, and led her from my office to the parking garage.

We kissed at every red light and our hands never parted through the whole drive to my house. When I pulled up I jumped out of the car and ran around to open Jane's door for her. Helping her out I pulled her to me and kissed her. Our lips never parted as we fumbled down the sidewalk, Up the porch steps, I managed somehow to unlock the door, and we stumbled into the house. Backing her up against a wall I broke the kiss, "I love you, Jane" She smiled at me and began unbuttoning my shirt, "I love you too Grayson, Now lets see what you can do." She began pulling me up the stairs to my bedroom.

AN: Next chapter will be rated M.


	2. Chapter 2- Utter Perfection

Chapter two: Utter perfection.

AN: Here you are, Sorry it took me so long and for chapter 3 I'll write quicker. I just wanted to get this perfect. Thanks to Trey Songz for having all that sexual music to help me write.

Disclaimer:: OWN NOTHING sept the story plot and my imagination.

Sorry if some of the spelling is off. I tried to catch all the mistakes but if I missed a few-Oops.

Grayson POV:

Oh my god. This woman was going to kill me. She had pulled me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

I was thanking God I had gotten a new bed a few weeks before, It's not like I didn't want to bring Jane into Debs bed more like I didn't want to bring Deb into mine and Jane's bed. I had given my heart completely to Jane and I wanted to show her my house but as my house not mine and Deb's house. Maybe I could have a house with Jane one day...I shook my head. Getting ahead of myself.

She nodded her head at the bed and grabbed me by my jacket, bringing me close. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her cheek on mine. I looked down and saw Jane standing on her tip-toes in four inch heels just to be closer to me. I knew that couldn't be comfortable so I wrapped my arms around her waist and supported her body weight so that she didn't have to hold herself up.

We kept that pose for quite a while. Both of us were completely silent because words weren't needed. I was Committing the way her body felt against mine to memory, The way her scent intoxicated me, How her long Auburn hair flowed around me.

She leaned more into me and pulled me tighter to her. She played with my hair while she whispered her love into my ear. Her delicious breasts were pressed against me and I swear my heart stopped beating in that moment. She pulled away from my ear and pressed her lips to mine, nipping gently at my bottom lip. I moaned and backed us into a wall, putting my hands on either side of her head while she put her hands on my hips.

I sucked her bottom lip in-between both of mine and bit at it. I could feel her moan into my mouth as she moved her hands up slowly from my hips to rest upon my chest. She wrapped one arm around my neck and flipped us around so that I was the one against the wall.

She smiled at me and stepped back from my embrace, kissing my jaw down to my neck while using her hands to push my jacket to the floor. I moaned and tried to put my arms around her.

I had always been dominant in bed but with Jane it felt different, Like I could give up control but it felt physically painful. She pulled out my primal urges and I just wanted to take her hard and rough. Make her mine forever.

She sucked on my pulse point and began unbuttoning my shirt, pulling the shirt tail out of my pants she threw the now wrinkled shirt on the ground and ran her hands down my chest, raking her nails over my abs. I tried to grab her and she stepped back shaking her head at me. She was teasing me and I didn't know yet if I liked it or not. I moaned and threw my head back. This woman was going to kill me.

She stepped back towards me and began sucking on my neck again getting lower with each passing moment. She smiled into my chest and began licking and nipping her way to my stomach.

She got to her knees and undid my belt buckle, unzipping me and pulling my slacks down. She licked the tip of my manhood and I moaned burying my hands in her silk like hair.

"Jane, please. If you do that I don't know if I'll be able to hold back."

She shook her head and took me into her mouth. Her hands were on my abs and she began pushing more of me into her mouth, taking me down, bobbing her head back and forth using her tongue to pleasure me. I couldn't help but want to just get lost in this feeling forever. I clenched the strands of her hair and she moaned around me. She took more of me into her throat and I almost lost myself right there.

"Oh Jesus, Jane. Baby, God. So good. Oh yes!"

I stroked her hair softly as she continued bobbing her head onto me.

"Fuck yes, Jane. Just...Like...Oh god..That. Mmmm Y-Y-Yeah. "

I could feel myself about to explode and I moaned out between clenched teeth,

"Jane, fuck yes! I'm going to Cum baby! Oh more. Please."

She sucked harder and pushed her head more onto me. Tugging at her soft hair I moaned loudly and let myself go. I exploded down her throat and she swallowed it all.

She got up from her knees while I stood slumped against the wall trying to get my breathing back to normal. Grabbing her I pulled her to me, Hugging her tightly while I got under control. She snuggled into my arms and let me hold her.

We didn't need words in that moment. I just held her tight against me, I imagine if anyone else was in the room we would've made quite the sight. Me fully naked and Jane fully clothed. I was clutching at her like she was leaving me and would never come back. To anyone else we would've looked completely crazy. But to me it was heaven having her in my arms, having her letting me hold her close and allowing me to whisper my love for her into her ear.

When I had taught myself how to breathe again I pressed her against the wall and began undressing her. I started by pushing her jacket off of her shoulders, Pressing my lips to hers for a quick kiss I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and was about to lift it up when her hand stopped me.

"Grayson, I'm no model. I'm not what your used to and if you can't...I understand."

I shook my head and grabbed her face forcing her to look into my eyes. "Jane, I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than I've loved anything and you're beautiful. I love you and I wouldn't change you for the world. Now let me love you."

She smiled and moved her hand allowing me to lift her shirt over her head. She was beautiful, her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, her dark hair was messy and beautiful, and her red lips were just begging to be kissed.

I smiled and moved my eyes to take in her upper body. She was beautiful. She was no model but she was simply fantastic. Her full breasts were encased in an expensive black lace bra. I licked my lips and buried my face into her cleavage nipping the sweet skin between her breasts. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair.

I lifted her from the wall just enough so that I could reach her bra clasp. I unhooked it slowly and pulled it away from her body throwing it to the floor. I gasped at the sight of her full breasts and I took a pink nipple into my mouth, sucking and gently biting it. Jane moaned and pressed her chest closer to my face. I smiled into her breast and continued licking and sucking. Releasing her nipple I blew on it and watched it become hard. Pinching it with my fingers I moved lower kissing from her sweet breasts to her stomach.

I began unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor I motioned for her to step out of it. As soon as she was out of it I got a very good view of her panties. They matched her bra, Black lace. Sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I pulled her panties down slowly, helping her to step out of them and I threw them in the direction her skirt had gone. Moaning I grabbed her thighs and looked up at her, It was like she could read my mind. She spread her legs for me, I took one of her legs and raised it to my shoulder so that I had more access to her dripping center.

Burying my face between her thighs I licked from the bottom of her slit to her clit, swirling my tongue around it first and then sucking it into my mouth while using my fingers to rub her.

I had always been larger than average and from what I could tell Jane was much tighter than any girl I'd ever been with, I had to get her ready so that I wouldn't cause her pain. I released her clit and stuck my tongue inside her folds, Lapping and licking, Wiggling my tongue while using a finger to pump in and out of her.

She moaned loudly and grabbed my head, Fisting her hands in my hair. She bucked into my mouth causing my tongue to penetrate deeper into her. She moaned and squirmed against the wall.

"Oh Grayson! Baby, You're so deep in me. Mmm, More. Please. I need- I need more. Oh god yes."

She moaned loudly and before I knew it my mouth was flooded with the most delicious juices. Jane tasted so good. She was utter-perfection. I continued licking at her center while she came. She played with the little hairs on the nape of my neck as she came back down to earth. She put her leg down from my shoulder and I stood up. Wrapping her up in my arms I lifted her onto the bed and pushed her back gently.

I took off her heels before climbing on-top of her. I kissed her tenderly and wrapped one of her legs around my waist.

She was so beautiful, her skin glowed, her dark hair made her pale skin just shine in the darkness, and her red lips made me want to kiss her until I died of cardiac arrest.

Looking down at her our eyes connecting I knew I was hers forever. No way I could come back from this, my heart was in her hands. I could only love her and pray she wouldn't crush me.

I brought my face close to hers just staring into her brown eyes, Sharing air with Jane was intoxicating. "Are you ready, Jane?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Putting her hands on my shoulders. I began pushing into her and when she winced I stopped and started to pull out but she grabbed on to me.

She just shook her head and held me there before nodding for me to continue. I eased inside of her little by little stopping every-time she made even the slightest motion of discomfort. Finally I was buried deep inside of her. I didn't move an inch waiting for her to tell me it was alright to continue. When her eyes opened she nodded and wrapped her other leg around my waist.

I began slowly pumping in and out of her. I could feel her walls clinging to me, Squeezing me, She was so tight. I wanted to stay wrapped around Jane forever. She felt so damn good around me. I moaned and continued pumping in and out of her.

She moaned and tilted her head back, running her nails down my back.

I moaned and buried my face into her neck sucking at the skin I found there. When I heard Jane moaning my name quite loudly I almost came right then and there. It was bliss hearing her calling my name while feeling her squirming under me.

She screamed out and her nails raked hard into my back. There would be some impressive scratch marks there in the morning but I was happy. Jane had claimed me as hers. She had left her mark on my body. I smiled into her neck and when I raised my head I saw Jane moaning my name, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her body squirming.

I smiled and kissed her softly on her lips. Her eyes popped open and she gave me a smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck and flipped us over so that she was on-top of me. Leaning over me she kissed my lips lovingly, her long dark silk hair flowed down like a curtain shielding us from the world even if only for a while I was alone with my Jane and this I realized is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. Alone with Jane.

I smiled and grabbed her hips, She rocked harder onto my manhood moaning out my name. Her hands were on my chest, she was calling out my name while she rode me. She felt so good.

I sat up and took a nipple into my mouth, suckling on it and gripping her hips tighter and tighter with every passing second. I could feel myself on the edge of the cliff. I released her nipple and lay back once again bringing her down closer to me I kissed her and moaned into her mouth letting myself go inside of her.

"GOD JANE. Oh FUCK." She moaned and slammed herself down on me as she came with me.

When we came down she removed herself from me and lay next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the sheet over our sweaty naked bodies. The fan was blowing softly getting fresh air into the room and we needed it. We were panting and moaning, our hands still roaming over each others bodies. I didn't know if I had the strength to go for a round 2 at the moment so as the breeze flowed over us and the moon smiled down at us I wrapped her up in my arms and protected her through the night.

For the first time in a long time I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
